Volthoom
Personal Characteristics Name: Volthoom Titles: The First Lantern Age: At least 20 billion years Gender: Male Race: Human Classifications: First Lantern, Manipulator of the Emotional Spectrum, God Origin ': DC Comics Summary Volthoom's story begins on Earth 15, where he and his mother (both scientists) were researching a newly discovered Multiversal force: the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. As a result of his research (not yet well developed), he and his mother developed the first Lantern, the Travel Lantern, a device with the power to travel through space and time throughout the Multiverse. Before the research was further developed, the planet of Volthoom was the victim of an extremely unexpected attack, and at the request of its mother, Volthoom used the Travel Lantern to seek assistance from other Universes, to return later at the exact time it left and save her and all the World. From then on he traveled from universe to universe to masterize the control over the Emotional Spectrum. He first went to Earth 17 where the Emotional Spectrum was used to control life and accelerate plant growth, but it wasn't what he needed, so he went ahead. Then he went to Earth 47, where the Emotional Spectrum was used to create music, but it wasn't what he wanted either. He also went to Earth 3, where Mordru created a Ring from an evil piece of his soul (Power Ring's ring from Earth 3), and after a long struggle agaisnt the sorcerer, he continued his journey. After crossing the entire Multiverse he came to the main Earth, where he met Ganthet, Rami, Sayd and the other Malthusians, who dominated the Emotional Spectrum and created the Ghost Ring. After Volthoom revealed his intentions (to return to help his mother), Rami had a vision caused by the contact with the Lantern and saw that the threat that destroyed the Volthoom Planet and killed his mother was actually Volthoom himself, consumed and maddened by the power of the Phantom Ring, but the traveler does not believe what Rami says. From there he wages a war against the Malthusians, where Rami creates the first Green Rings and the first 7 Green Lanterns, which defeat Volthoom and imprison him. For long and torturous 10 billion years Volthoom was imprisoned, conscious and immobile, living with the sad idea that he couldn't save anyone, having his power drawn like a battery by the Guardians, and wishing for the death and destruction of his own existence and soul for the unimaginable torture that time has brought. After 10 billion years he finally died, but then is revived (totally against his will), and from there begins to plan his revenge against those who tortured him all this time. Mentality 'Morality: Chaotic Evil Intelligence: Very High (He created the Travel Lantern with his mother, a device that allows him to travel throughout the spacetime of a respective Universe and who also allows him to travel the entire Multiverse, as well as had assisted the Guardians in the process of discovery of the Emotional Spectrum and the creation of the first ring, the Phantom Ring.) Sexual Preference: Unknown Objectives: 'Take revenge against those who arrested him, save him mother and him people and alter the whole Universe at his will Ficha de Combate 'Dimensionality: 3D, possibly higher Attack Potency: At Least Universal (He held the whole universe in his hand and would have completely redo it, and was presented as the owner of the Hand of Creation. His death would have caused the destruction of the entire Universe. Has the ability to rewrite reality according to his will and was unraveling history and the very web of life, as well as having the power to alter all of Existence. He is way above Sinestro with the Parallax entity and saw him as "nothing", cause the power difference between them was enormous. He can control all of the reality the way he wants.) Durability: At Least Universal (Comparable to his attack. Endured a fight against Sinestro Parallax and a blast with the energy of all the Lanterns without even get minimum injured.) Speed: Infinite (Several times demonstrated the ability to move freely with time completely stopped, and can move in a location beyond timelines without problems in various situations.) Lifting Strength: Universal (Held a entire Universe.) Stamina: Unlimited (Spent 10 billion years in a prison without any supply and continued the same form.) Range: Universal (Same reason of the force) Weaknesses: No one. Powers Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Manipulation (can control all of reality using the Travel Lantern), Time Manipulation(can create alternate timelines, manipulate the timelines of an individual's life and stop, rewind or advance the time) Space Manipulation (the Travel Lantern gives you control over the space), Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation (can travel throug the spacetime and parallel realities with his Lantern) Regeneration (Rank A), Longevity, Flight, Force-Field Generation, Immortality(Types 2, 9 and 11), Empathic Manipulation (can control an individual's emotions via being the Emotional Spectrum acolyte), Construct Creation (him constructs are alive), Energy Projection, Vital Force Absorption, Invisibility,Status Amplification , Elemental Manipulation, Heal(learned how to use the Emotional Spectrum to heal organisms), Neutralization, Life Manipulation Paraphernalia * Travel Lantern: A device that allows Volthoom to travel through spacetime and alternate universes throughout the Multiverse, and gives him control over all reality. * Phantom Ring: The first and most powerful Ring created, which guarantees the bearer a direct connection to the Emotional Spectrum and the ability to manipulate all emotions (and their respective powers), as well as a enormous power.